


Coffee Fairy

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been teasing Jon at work too much lately, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Fairy

“Hey Jon, how’s the coffee?” You walk into his office with a smile on your face, Jon’s back was to you.

“Oh haha. But I don’t have any coffee.” Your hand comes around the side of his face, mug in your hand.

“Yeah I know, figured you’d need some by now.” He grabs the mug from you and turns around.

“You are a saint.”

“Damn skippy. So what are you working on?” You prop your hip against his desk.

“Another shirt.” He holds his ipad up to you and you grab it, zooming in on the details.

“Oh, that’s a nice one. The world definitely needs more shirts with Chris on the front holding a big gun with ‘Guten Tag’ splashed behind him.”

“I thought so too.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “So what are you doing wandering around? Being the coffee fairy?”

“Just buttering you up, hoping you’ll put little ol’ me on a shirt.”

“Maybe one day Y/N, maybe one day.” He winks up at you.

“Oh honey, don’t tease me like that, you know I don’t like being teased.”

“You like being the only one teasing, right?”

“You know it.” You wink back and walk out of the office, giving your hips a little extra swing and Jon laughs behind you.

——-

You sit at your desk, empty mug next to your keyboard, a smile plastered on your face. You look down at your phone and hit send. You stand, grab your mug, and head out to the kitchen. You make sure to pass by Jon’s office as you do, glancing in the open door quickly, his head was bowed over his phone. You let out a small chuckle and his head whips up, your grin widens at his flustered face and you give him a quick wave and rush by. You grab your coffee and then take the long route back to your office, making sure to not pass by Jon’s office again. You sit down in your chair and pick up your phone, grinning as you open the text.

_Jon R.:: You can’t just send something like that so early in the morning. That’s cruel. You should be punished._

You bite your lips and immediately reply.

_Y/N:: How?_

Coffee and work forgotten for a moment, you sit, staring at your phone.

_Jon R.:: I’m going to pin you down on my desk and flick my tongue over your clit, making your moans reverberate through the offices._

_Y/N:: Not before I wrap my lips around you and take you deep into my mouth._

_Jon R.:: Jesus._

_Y/N::  Hmmm. I would grip your base, and slowly make my way up and down you, making sure to pay special attention to the head of your cock._

You put the phone down and wait, bringing up some work and sipping on your cooling coffee, but your phone stays silent. You smile to yourself and get to work.

——-

You make sure to avoid Jon the rest of the day, except the small text you sent him around lunch time as you watched him gather his things to head out.

_Y/N:: I wish you were fucking me right now._

You almost cackled as you watched him fumble his things as he read it. That was hours ago though. The hanger was nearly empty now, you were sure some of the RWBY and RvB crew were still around, they had music blasting on their side of the hanger, and you knew Jon was still here, he was your ride home after all, but otherwise everyone was gone for the day. You finish what you were working on and start shutting off the computer.

_Y/N:: You almost ready to go?_

_Jon R.:: Just about, why don’t you head on over here if you’re done._

You gather your things, turn the light off, and wander on over to Jon’s office. The door was open so you walk in, not seeing Jon at his desk. The door slams behind you and you jump and turn. Jon saunters over to you, taking your bag off your shoulder and dropping it to the ground.

“You were very distracting today. Thankfully I got my work done.” He stands close to you, almost toe to toe.

“Well obviously I need to ramp up my game, huh?”

“Honey if you ramped up your game any more I wouldn’t get any work done.” His hand comes around your waist, pulling you to him. Your mouths meet, his tongue plunging into your mouth as you wrap your arms around his neck, holding onto him as he pushes you up onto the desk, your legs instinctually wrap around his waist, pulling him close to you.

“Jon…”

“Hmm?” His mouth moves down your neck, a hand comes up under your shirt, unsnapping your bra, as the other trails further south under your skirt.

“Jon we’re in the office.”

“And? Their music is loud enough, maybe. Guess you better keep it down.” His thumb grazes a nipple, causing it to tighten almost painfully. Taking the first one, then the other in his mouth, licking and sucking them so expertly while rubbing your clit through your panties, you feel you might come then and there. Jon’s hand pushes you back as he sits up, you lay on the desk with your head falling back over the edge.

He moves down, his hands pushing your skirt up around your waist. His fingers slip under the crotch of your panties, and he pulls them to one side as he gets to work on you, his tongue circling over your clit while slipping his index finger into you. You moan with pleasure and move your hips against him as the rhythm of his tongue gets faster. He reaches up with his free hand and squeezes your nipple between thumb and fore-finger so hard that you cry out. Just as you’re about to give yourself over to the orgasm building inside you, something catches your eye and you see that Jon had set up a video camera pointing at the desk, the little red light flashing. Knowing that he set this up ramps up your desire tenfold, and you look straight into the camera as you succumb to Jon’s touch and come as loudly as you dare, grabbing onto the desk. Jon rocks back on his heels, grabbing his pack from the floor and digging around in it. He grabs what he needs, and you hear him unzip, the little foil packet opening.

He climbs onto the desk and hovers over you, his cock rock hard. He pulls your top over your head and reaches his hands beneath your hips, turning you over so that you were on all fours facing the camera. You feel him reach around with one hand and cup your breast before slowly moving his hand up to your hair, pulling your head back gently so that the camera gets a full view of your breasts.

He guides himself into you from behind, filling you up as he thrusts deeper each time. Jon reaches his hands around and starts to roughly rub your clit and flick your nipples. He’s pounding himself into you, each thrust accompanied by a guttural grunt and you feel yourself matching him as you keep eye contact with the camera. You feel a second orgasm starting to build. Jon’s thrusts getting more and more urgent as as you reach your second climax he lets himself go, you come together with intensity. As the orgasm subsides he withdraws from you, and for a few moments you lay side by side on the desk trying to catch your breath, laughing, as the reality of what you had just done begins to sink in.

“Do you think they heard?”

“Well, the music got a little louder after you came the first time. So it’s a solid maybe.”

“JON!”

“I told you to keep it down!”

“I better get a fucking shirt out of this.”

“I don’t think we’d be able to sell the shirt I wanna make for you.”


End file.
